Miracles Happen
by Miss Lyla
Summary: Ela nunca acreditou em milagres.Ele,pelo contrário, sempre acreditou .Um dia,ele irá mostar a ela que milagres existem.2º Lugar no VIII Challenge JamesLily do 3V [TERMINADA]
1. Capitulo 1 Uma detenção especial

Disclaimer: O James,a Lily,o Remus( infelizmente),o Sirius,a Alice e a Marlene não pertecem a mim e sim a J.K.Rowling.Mas o Dave é de criação minha.E as meninas foram inspiradas nas minhas amigas que me ajudaram a fazer essa fic(brigada,eu adolu vcs!Vcs saum as melhores!).E a música Miracles Happen é de autoria da Myra e não minha,caspisco?

Então...vamos a fic

**MIRACLES HAPPEN**

Capitulo 1- Uma detenção especial

Era sexta feira,5 de novembro de 1977,o Sol havia aparecido,os passarinho cantavam,as nuvens formavam formas estranhas e divertidas no céu...enfim.Um dia normal.Uma sexta-feira normal,pelo menos **era **para ser uma sexta-feira normal, mas como todos nós sabemos são os pequenos detalhes que fazem a diferença.Na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts um quarteto de garotas andava apressado em direção as masmorras onde teriam aula de Poções.Todas as quatro amigas eram grifinórias e setimanistas.A garota ruiva de olhos espantosamente verdes que ia apresada na frente se chamava Lily Evans,monitora-chefe possuía vários admiradores no castelo até mesmo sonserinos que apesar de negarem veemente que gostariam de ter algo com a grifinória sangue-ruim, por dentro era o que mais desejavam.Atrás dela estava uma garota de cabelos castanhos ondulados até a altura dos ombros,olhos castanhos e pele morena.Aquela era Monique Schinider,não possuía tantos admiradores quanto Lily mas também tinha lá um bom número de garotos babando por ela.Um pouco mais atrás de Monique encontrava-se uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros lisos que roçavam os ombros,olhos castanhos e um pouco mais baixa que as duas outras que eram de uma estatura mediana.Essa era Anna Amudsen,era bastante bonita também embora não possuísse taaaaaaantos admiradores como Lily e Monique.fechando o quarteto de amigas e beeeeeem atrás delas estava uma garota baixinha,mais ou menos da altura de Anna,de cabelos intensamente negros que constatava com a pele branca e os olhos cor de mel.Larissa Neveu,assim como Anna era bastante bonita mas não possuía tantos admiradores como as outras duas amigas.

- Lá,anda!Já estamos atrasadas para a aula de Slughorn e você nem corre. Fica aí andando...-Lily parou de correr e falou com a amiga.

-Ah!Você sabe,Li.O castelo tem uns quadros tão lindos que retratam muito bem o movimento Impressionista do século...

-Você devia saber que a Lá ficaria andando distraída em vez de correndo enquanto está atrasada para a aula de Poções...ela odeia Poções...-Monique também havia parado de correr.-aliais vocês duas odeiam.-falou se referindo a outra garota que parara de...hmm...correr?

-Fazer o quê?Slughorn só fica puxando o saco...principalmente dos sonserinos...-Anna falava parecendo irritada.

-Certo!Mas isso não é motivo para perdemos a aula e tirarmos nota baixa no N.I.EM.S -Lily replicava.

-Isso mesmo.Vocês que quiseram continuar a cursar a matéria...-Monique ajudava a amiga ruiva

-Ei!Nós fomos obrigadas!-Anna exclamou.

-Isso mesmo!-Larissa reforçou a fala da amiga.

-Certo!Certo!Vamos Logo!-Lily pegou Anna pelo braço e começou a puxá-la e Monique fez o mesmo com Larissa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Dá pra você parar de olhar para a porta?

Virei-me e encarei um par de olhos azuis que parecia extremamente entediado.

-Mas Padfoot... a minha ruivinha ainda não chegou e ela nunca...

-Se atrasa-Ele completou.- Prongs você já falou isso no mínimo 130 vezes nos últimos dez minutos.

-Mas e se aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

- James,relaxa.Está tudo bem com a Lily.

Moony havia parado de prestar atenção ao professor e agora olhava para mim.

-Ele tem razão,cara!A sua ruivinha já já deve estar chegando...

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto meus 3 amigos me encaravam.Sirius Black,mas conhecido como Padfoot,cabelos pretos caindo disciplinentemente e olhos azuis.Um dos maiores galinhas de Hogwarts e objeto de desejo de muitas garotas.Remus Lupin,cabelos castanhos claros com olhos cor de mel mas comumente conhecido entre nós como Moony.Monitor-chefe, junto comigo,Padfoot e Wortmail forma o grupo Marauders. É o sonho de consumo de muitas meninas românticas. E por último David Potter,meu primo.Cabelos negros encaracolados e olhos iguais ao meu(castanho-esverdeados) não usa óculos,na verdade só somos parecidos nos olhos.Desde que chegou no ano passado transferido de Honeydukes(escola canadense) arranca suspiros de várias garotas e também passou a fazer parte dos Marauders( não tivemos tempo de colocar o nome dele no mapa...Filch o confiscou).Nós o chamamos de Kradd.

Ainda faltava Peter Pettigrew,o último dos Marauders,conhecido como Wortmail.Mas ele não fazia Poções.

De repente a porta da sala de Poções se abriu e todos se viraram para olhar.**Ela **havia chegado.Lily Evans,a minha ruivinha que tem duas esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos chegara finalmente acompanhada de Anna Amudsen,Monique Schinider e Larissa Neveu,suas amigas inseparáveis.

-Com licença,professor.Podemos entrar?

-Lily...Lily...Que pergunta!-exclamou Slughorn sorrindo- Claro que podem!Mas só dessa vez,certo?-ele lhe piscou um olho.Ok,Slughorn NUNCA deixaria a Lily fora de sala...Ele simplesmente a adora!

Quando ela passa por min,levo inconscientemente a mão ao cabelo(despenteando-o ainda mais) ato que ela simplesmente odeia mas fazer o quê?É costume,e dou meu melhor sorriso maroto.Ela simplesmente torceu a cara.

-Mau jeito,Prongs!-Sirius sorria divertido para mim.Aquele pulguento!

-É mesmo,Padfoot.E você sempre se dá bem com a Anna,não é?

Ele fechou a cara rapidinho.Deixe-me explicar uma coisa:Desde o terceiro ano eu sou apaixonada por Lily Evans mas só admiti isso no quinto.Já o Padfoot...bem..ele tem uma relação tão complicada com a Anna quanto eu tenho com a Lily...ele diz que não gosta dela e que só faz brincar e tal mas eu e os outros Marauders não achamos que seja bem isso.

Remus fez um sinal para nó nos calarmos e prestamos atenção na aula.Esse é outro enrolado,embora já suspeitássemos ele só disse com todas as letras que estava apaixonada pela Larissa no ano passado...só que se declarar pra ela?Sem chance.Remus é muito cabeça dura e insistiu que não pode namorar porque é um monstro...Tudo por ele ser um lobisomem.Agora o David...desde o fim do ano passado venho notando certos olhares que ele dá na direção da última amiga do meu anjo ruivo:Monique.Desse ainda não conseguimos obter uma confissão mas pode crer é só uma questão de tempo...David Kradd Potter e Sirius Padfoot Black que me aguardem.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- E a poção do Morto Vivo é dificílima de se preparar,eu sei, mas espero que até o fim da aula alguns de vocês tenha conseguido esse feito- Slughorn lançou um olhar furtivo na minha direção e na do Ranh...oops..Snape.

Sinceramente, não sei por que me veio na cabeça esse apelido ridículo que o Potter e os seus amiguinhos deram pro Snape.Ai,Lily Evans!Pensando de novo no Potter?Onde você está com a cabeça?Preste atenção na aula...isso...aula.

- Contudo aquele que conseguir será de fato um eximo preparador de poções...lembro-me que..

Não que o Potter seja feio.Tenho que admitir que esse é o único insulto que não posso falar pra ele...afinal ele não tem metade da população feminina de Hogwarts ao seus pés porque distribuiu poções do amor pra todas elas,certo?Até porque ele não teria inteligência suficiente para tanto...admito,ele se dá bem em todas as aulas e chegou a tirar o mesmo número de N.O.M.S que eu sem ter pegado nos livros uma única vez!Ai...ele passou a mão nos cabelos dele de novo...isso é uma das coisas que mais me irritam no Potter(embora algumas meninas achem isso um charme),isso e o fato dele ser galinha,azarar todo mundo,se achar o maximo...James Potter,moreno de olhos castanhos esverdeados que se encontram atrás de um óculos,um físico que..tenho que admitir que nunca o vi sem camisa mas...só a regata que eu vi ele usando uma vez...é simplesmente...impressionante...popular...Tem a metade da população feminina de Hogwarts aos seus pés e cismou desde o quarto ano de me chamar pra sair.Vê se pode?

Concentre-se na aula,Lily Evans!Aula!

- Garry Hilber,um aluno brilhante...brilhante...

-Professor Slughorn?

Havia uma garotinha parada na porta da sala de Poções,era uma segundanista e se eu não me engano era da Corvinal o nome porém eu não lembro.Ei!Vocês queriam que eu soubesse o nome de todos os alunos de Hogwarts,por acaso?Deve ser bem uns 400...

- A Prof.McGonall me pediu para chamá-lo...

-Ok,então.Crianças estou indo e...-ele se encaminhou para a porta- quero que todos sejam bons garotos.-deu uma piscadela e foi embora.

Virei-me a tempo de ver os sorrisos de alegria formando-se nos rostos de Anna e Larissa antes que um vidro de alguma coisa roxa caísse em cima do meu cabelo.

-Opa...Vejam...eu acertei a sangue-ruim da Evans...acho que ganhei uns 100 pontos por causa disso,não?

Eu já contei que a aula de Poções ocorria junto com a Sonserina?Os sonserinos estavam realizando competições de tiro ao alvo,atirando vidros de Poções em caldeirões.Que brincadeira infantil...nem mesmo o Potter seria capaz disso.E adivinham quem acertou o vidro na minha cabeça?Lucius Malfoy.

-Reparo!-Ouvi a voz de Larissa ao meu lado consertando o vidro quebrado,depois ela acenou com a varinha e o meu cabelo voltou a cor natural.Nem tive tempo de agradecer já que ouvi a voz de Ranh...Snape.

- Mas eu posso conseguir mas 100 pontos atirando nas sangues-ruins restantes...

-PETRIFICUS TOTALIUS!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eu e o Padfoot já estivemos inúmeras vezes nessa sala. Até o Kradd,o Wortmail e até mesmo o Moony já esteve aqui pelo menos umas 40 vezes...Porém essa era a primeira vez que eu ia para a sala da prof.McGonall junto dos setimanistas sonserinos e das garotas.Em especial da Lily.Eua convido para sair desde o nosso quarto ano mas ela nunca aceita...no ínicio admito ela foi só um desafio mas aos poucos eu fui me apaixonando por ela(ou será que já estava?).Amo o jeito que ela morde o lábio inferior quando está concentrada ou nervosa,amo o jeito dela sorrir,dela gritar comigo,amo o jeito como o rosto dela fica vermelho e seus olhos verdes parecem saltarem faíscas quando eu insisto muito em chama-la para sair...

- O que você acha que a McGonall quer com toda essa gente?- ouvi a voz de Kradd me despertando dos meus devaneios com a Lily e me virei a tempo de ouvir a resposta do Moony.

-Não sei... e pelo visto as garotas também não...

-Tem razão- Padfoot falou- Olha lá a Larissa indo conversar com a Meadowes.

Observei a minha amiga se levantar de onde estava junto das outras garotas para se sentar numa cadeira ao lado de uma garota loira de olhos azuis.Mas...pera aí!A Meadowes é sextanista o que ela...só então observo melhor a sala e as pessoas ao meu redor.Não só havia nós,Marauders, as garotas e os setimanistas sonserinos...os sextanistas da nossa casa e da Sonserina também estavam lá.Meu instinto me diz que boa coisa não vai acontecer...porque a McGonall está com toda essa gente na sala dela?.Olho para frente a tempo de ver a minha ruivinha se levantando junto das amigas e se sentando perto da Meadowes e da Larissa.Me levanto instantaneamente mas volto a me sentar rapidinho.Pensei em ir até lá e chama-la para ir para Hogsmeade comigo mas...e se eu levar outro fora?Bom...justiça seja feita eu nunca levo um fora igual ao outro.A Lily é muito criativa...tão criativa quando a Anna que também nunca deu um fora igual no Sirius.

Agora Slughorn entro na sala acompanhado dos...quintanistas da Grifinória e da Sonserina?Olho para os meus amigos e percebo que eles também não entenderam nada.

- Muito bem...-McGonall começou a falar- Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que estão aqui?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que estão aqui?

Eu realmente tento prestar atenção no que a McGonall fala mas pela primeira vez na vida não estou conseguindo...Estou sentindo um frio na barriga que só pode dizer uma coisa:James Potter está me sei que é ele?Bem...detesto admitir mas só sinto esse frio na barriga quando ele está me observando.E é só com ele, não é com mais ninguém.Ótimo,Mérlim o que foi que eu lhe fiz?

- Eu e o Prof.Slughorn achamos uma excelente idéia...

Mas que droga!Porque o Potter não para de olhar para mim?Que inferno!Relaxa Lily...relaxa...conte até dez...(foi a Lá que ensinou pra mim e pras meninas isso).Um...Dois...

-As desavenças entre Grifinória e Sonserina duram há anos...

Três...Quatro...

Não vire e olhe para o Potter

Não vire e olhe para o Potter

Não vire e olhe para o Potter

Cinco...Seis...

- achamos que o Festival será uma excelente opoturnidade...

Sete...

Festival?Que Festival?Há o III Festival de Inverno...eu e as meninas nunca participamos dele mas sempre assistimos...desde o I Festival.

Oito...

Droga!Ele ainda está me olhando...

Nove...

Concentre-se Lily.

Concentre-se

Concentre-se

Dez...

-Por isso os quintos,sextos e sétimos anos serão obrigados a participar do festival.E a Grifinória terá que se apresentar junto com a Sonserina.

-O QUÊ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Certo.Que espécie de detenção é essa?Nós e os alunos da Sonserina vamos ter que fazer uma peça teatral juntos!Mérlim,diga que eu estou sonhando...e isso não é nem um sonho...é um pesadelo!As ameaças do Filch de nos amarrar com correntes pelos tornozelos parecem muito mais agradável,agora.

-A McGonall não está bem do juízo!

Já devia ser o quê...a enésima vez que Padfoot falava isso?

- Bem...por um lado é uma proposta interessante,afinal desde que Syltherin saiu de Hogwarts a amizade entre os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina foi quebrada e...

-Ah,não!Pode parar por aí,Moony!-percebo que Kradd está um pouco irritado com o nosso amigo lupino- Você _gostou _da detenção que a McGonall e o Slughorn nos deram?

-Eu disse por um lado,Kradd...

- Kradd, o nosso lobinho teria que começar um sério tratamento de choques no St.Mungus se tivesse gostado dessa detenção. –falei ao meu primo

- O que eu gostaria de saber é como vamos nos reunir com o pessoal da Sonserina para discutir qual história vamos representar...- Moony parou de falar pensativo

-Vai ter que ser alguma história trouxa...pelo menos foi o que a McGonall disse- Sirius

- O QUÊ?

-Foi a única exigência da McGonall,Prongs.Você não ouviu?- Moony me perguntou

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça.

-Ótimo,você não ouviu e eu também vou ficar surdo se você gritar assim perto do meu ouvido outra vez...-Padfoot reclamou massageando a orelha.

- É que ele ficou olhando a ruivinha em vez de prestar atenção na McGonall...

Sabe...uma coisa que eu odeio no David é que sendo da mesma familia que a minha a inteligência dele é superior a das pessoas normais(exceto a minha,é claro,da minha ruivinha,do Moony,da Larissa e da Monique)

- É o que o Prongs mas faz ultimamente mesmo...-Sirius sorriu

Soltei um longo suspiro.Pôxa já estamos no sétimo ano e esse é o último ano que eu tenho para conquistar a Lily(Tenho certeza de que lá fora será mas difícil),e estamos indo para as férias de inverno ou seja já estamos praticamente na metade do ano.

- Não se preocupe,James- Moony falou

-É,cara!Você vai conquistar essa ruivinha...espere.-Padfoot

Olhei intrigado para Sirius, ele sempre falava que no dia que eu conquistasse a Lily os Chudley Cannons(seria o topo máximo da minha felicidade: conquistava meu anjo ruivo e meu time ganhava finalmente o campeonato) iriam ganhar o campeonato.Mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa David disse:

- Olha, lá Remus quem vem vindo.

Remus corou imediatamente e eu nem prescisei me virar pra saber quem estava chegando.

-Olá,Rem!

-Oi,Lá!

- E a gente aqui?Você agora só fala com o _Rem,_é?- Percebi o olhar mortífero que o Remus lançara pro Sirius e tive que me controlar para não rir,Kradd estava tendo menos controle do que eu.

-Desculpe,Si!

E Larissa abraçou o cachorro e depois eu e o David.

-Então,Remus?Você vai me ajudar?

-Claro.Nós podemos ir à biblioteca agora mesmo se você quiser...

Antes que a Larissa pudesse falar alguma coisa,alguém falou no lugar dela.Alguém que fez meu coração saltar,meu estomago dar uma volta completa e me fez levar a passar as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Desculpe,Remus.

Ela sorriu...um sorriso tão lindo...Ei!Porque a Lily o chama pelo primeiro nome e eu ela ainda chama de Potter?

- A Lá aqui precisa ir falar com algumas pessoas...- Monique apareceu sorrindo e pegou no braço direito da Larissa já que a Lily estava segurando o braço esquerdo.

- Agora?- ela gemeu,reclamando.

-Agora,sim!Você é a única de nós que tem amizade com as sonserinas...- Anna disse.

Pêra aí!Desde quando a Larissa tem amigas sonserinas ainda mais sendo que ela nasceu trouxa?

-Ok,vocês venceram...Vejo vocês mais tarde...

Ela murmurou isso pra nós e depois foi andando junto das amigas em direção as masmorras.

- E ela nem me contou do plano...-ouvi Remus suspira

-Plano?Que plano?

- Vocês não contaram á ele?-Remus perguntou a Sirius e David

-Bem...eu tinha um encontro com a Helen Bishopp da Corvinal.

- E eu tinha um com a Tracy Filbot da Lufa-Lufa.

- E vocês ainda dizem que gostam da Anna e da Monique..

-Ei!-Sirius reclamou indignado- A Amudsen nunca vai aceitar o meu convite para sair...e eu não vou deixar de curtir os prazeres da vida por causa dela como fez o Prongs...

- E eu nunca falei que gostava da Monique-David falou embora eu não tenha acreditado muito.

- E você com a Larissa?

Remus corou.

-Vocês estão fugindo do assunto...

-Não estamos,não!

-Estão,sim!

-As crianças podem parar com a discurssão e me falar logo que plano é esse?

Os três se pararam de discutir e se viraram pra mim com enormes sorrisos no rosto.

- Você vai gostar...-disse Kradd

-A idéia foi das garotas...- Padfoot

- Que idéia?

- Acredite em min,James.Antes de embarcamos no trem para casa você vai estar namorando a Lily.

Ok,agora eu fiquei curioso.Eu e a Lily?

-Só um milagre para eu e a Lily namoramos.

Não que eu não queira mas é que eu já fiz alguns planos antes e nenhum deu certo.

- Milagres acontecem,Prongs- Sirius sorriu divertido para mim.

-Além do mais...não é você que acredita em milagres?- David também sorria.

Olhei para os meus três amigos ali sorrindo e sorri também.Eles tem razão...eu acima de tudo acredito e sempre acreditei em milagres.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

N/A:

E aí?O que acharam da fic?Ela é dedicada as minhas quatro amigas marotas(Pads,Moni,Faella e Aninha)que foram quem leram essa fic primeiro e aos seus comentários espirituosos que me fizeram rir.

Um agradecimento especial a MoniMione que betou a fic pra mim...obrigada maninha...XD

Essa fic foi escrita com o proposito de participar do VIII Challenge James/Lily e ganhou o segundo lugar(ainda não consigo acreditar...XP).E foi por acaso a minha primeira J/L...bom...a minha primeira J/L,concluida.

Vou atualizar sempre que puder mas irei atualizar mais rapidamente se receber incentivo para isso(leia-se:reviews).Então é isso...deixem uma review e façam uma autora feliz...n.n

Bjo,

L.E.H


	2. Capitulo 2Sonserino versus Grifinórios?

Disclaimer: O James,a Lily,o Remus( infelizmente),o Sirius,a Alice e a Marlene não pertecem a mim e sim a J.K.Rowling.Mas o Dave é de criação minha.E as meninas foram inspiradas nas minhas amigas que me ajudaram a fazer essa fic(brigada,eu adolu vcs!Vcs saum as melhores!).E a música Miracles Happen é de autoria da Myra e não minha,caspisco?

Então...vamos a fic

Capitulo 2-Sonserinos versus Grifinórios?Brigas e confusões á vista

- Hoje a noite, sala de Transfiguração, oito horas.

Larissa chegou com a calma de sempre e se sentou de frente para mim e Anna,do lado de Monique.

-Já falei com a Mia,a Kate e a Ally.-ela disse enquanto se servia de purê de batatas.

Ok,Mia?Kate?Ally?Sério, nunca vou entender como alguém como a Lá consegue ser amiga de pessoas como sonserinas.Mas sempre que eu falo isso, a minha amiga vem com uma história de não é quem a pessoa é e sim o que ela faz e segundo ela as suas amigas sonserinas não fazem nada.Justiça seja feita isso é verdade.

- Mas assim nós vamos ter pouco tempo para...

A Anna parou de falar tão abruptamente que eu fiquei curiosa.Elas não vão ter tempo para o quê?Olhei desconfiada para as minhas amigas e percebi que Monique mudou de assunto rapidinho.

- Lá...você não vai pra biblioteca encontrar o Remo?

-AI,MINHA NOSSA!EU TENHO QUE IR!

Observei a minha amiga sair correndo e olhei as minhas outras duas amigas que ainda almoçavam.Alguma coisa elas estão aprontando...e eu ainda vou descobrir o que é.Ah!Se vou!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bati o pé com mais força ainda no chão,elas estavam atrasadas.Quando iríamos pôr o plano em prática?Moony me lançou um olhar de advertência do tipo "aguente-mais-um-pouco",Madame Pince me deu um olhar assassino como se eu estivesse gritando no meio da biblioteca,Padfoot lançava olhares ansiosos para a porta certamente esperando a Anna mas eu sei que ele jamais admitiria isso e o Kradd tentava ensinar para o Wortmail o Feitiço Aguamenti(ele não aprendeu no sexto ano).Foi quando o Remus se levantou de um salto e eu percebi que ela havia chegado.Olhei para a porta esperando ver só a Larissa,a Anna e a Monique mas havia mais alguém com elas...uma garota de cabelos pretos longos e olhos azuis...espera aí!O que Marlene McKinnon,que é Corvinal está fazendo aqui?

Em resposta ao meu olhar indagador Monique puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na minha frente.

- Pronto,Anna comece a falar!

- Porque eu?

-Porque eu chamei a Lene, e a Lá falou com os garotos...agora é a sua vez.

-Ok,ok!James...se tudo der certo você e a Lily vão estar namorando quando o Natal chegar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- É UMA INJUSTIÇA!

Uma garota baixinha,de cabelos meio aloirados óculos de armação quadrada e vermelha que escondia olhos castanhos claros andava de um lado pro outro da sala de Transfiguração.Lily Evans suspirou pronfudamente,sabia que ela não ia aceitar aquilo como uma boa menina.Ah,não!Isso não era do feitio de Amanda Simon.

- ONDE A MCGONALL ESTÁ COM A CABEÇA?PEÇA TEATRAL COM OS SONSERINOS?

- Amanda...-a ruiva tentou acalmar a amiga.

- E EU NEM FAÇO POÇÕES!

Lily sabia que Amanda não cursava a matéria...havia desistido depois dos N.O.M.S,não que suas notas não tivessem sido boas...longe disso...o problema é que a garota odiava Slughorn assim como Larissa e Anna a diferença é que ela não precisaria de Poções na sua futura carreira jornalística.

- Foram ordens da McGonall...até eu terei que participar.- retrucou uma terceira garota de cabelos loiros lisos,olhos castanhos e dona de um rosto ovulado que a fazia parecer uma boneca.

- MAS _VOCÊ _FAZ POÇÕ,LICE!

Alice Andrews sacudiu a cabeça negativamente,impossível discutir com Amanda.Lily sabia que quando queria Amanda conseguia ser mais teimosa que ela,Monique,Anna e Larissa juntas.E por falar nelas,onde elas haviam se metido?Larissa tinha ido se encontrar com Remus na biblioteca,certo.Monique disse que estaria estudando Herbologia com David,talvez eles estivessem no Salão Comunal ou juntos de Remus e Larissa, agora e Anna?A amiga viera com uma desculpa estranha dizendo que precisava enviar uma carta á mãe urgentemente.Será que ela estava namorando?A primeira pessoa que a ruivinha pensou foi Sirius Black,mas este estava fora de cogitação.Mas fácil ela começar a namorar o Potter do que Sirius Padfoot Black,galinha do jeito que era, namorar seriamente uma garota, ainda mais a Anna que diferente das vacas com quem ele costuma ficar tinha cérebro.

"Espera,aí!Eu disse que era mais fácil que eu,Lily Evans, namorasse o..._Potter _do que a Anna o Sirius?Eu estou ficando maluca,só pode!"

- Lily?

A ruiva se virou e viu que um par de olhos castanhos a observava.

- Ah...Anna!As meninas já chegaram?

Com um gesto a garota indicou as meninas que estavam atrás dela.Aparentemente,Larissa estava tentando juntamente com Monique e Alice convencer Amanda.

-A McGonall disse todos os estudantes grifinórios quintanistas pra cima,independemente de estar na sala durante a briga ou não-explicava Larissa calmamente a amiga.

- Mas eu não participei dessa briga!Nem estava com os quintanistas quando eles azararam os sonserinos...- a garota continuava protestar-...embora eu quisesse muito lançar um Petrificus Totallius num deles.- completou com um sorriso maroto.

- Acho que elas precisam de ajuda ali,não?- perguntou Anna a Lily.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- E temos que resolver isso rápido- falou consultando o relógio- os sonserinos devem chegar daqui há meia hora.E no estado que a Amanda está...

- Ela seria capaz de azarar o primeiro sonserino que visse pela frente só de raiva- completou Anna rindo.

"E tudo o que não precisamos é de mais confusão...Pelo menos pior do que está não pode ficar"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quando nós entramos na sala de Transfigurações todos os outros já haviam chegado... meu humor que estava ótimo desde que Anna explicara o plano...eu estou confiante que vai dar certo...é quase como se...alguma coisa em mim me dissese que vai acontecer algo.Se é bom ou ruim...bem...só o tempo dirá.

Num canto da sala estavam Anna, Alice(a namorada de um amigo meu, corvinal: Frank),Monique,Amanda(veio transferida de Beuxbatonns ano passado junto com o David e alguns outros alunos) e Lily.Fazia pouco tempo desde a última vez que eu vira mas mesmo assim...eu a achei mais linda ainda como se a cada segundo ela se tornasse mais bela.Eu me encaminhei até ela junto com os Marauders e levei involuntariamente a mão nos meu cabelos e dei o meu melhor sorriso.

- Ruivinha... é hoje que você vai aceitar o meu convite para ir pra Hogsmeade?

Observei ela bufar como um gato enraivecido ficando(se é que isso era possível)ainda mais linda.

- Potter...eu não sou a sua ruivinha e sabe o dia em que eu vou ir para Hogsmeade com você?No Dia de São Nunca.

- E quando é esse dia?-perguntei com um imenso sorriso mais percebi que todos estavam rindo de mim incluindo a Lily.

-Milagre...-falei a encarando-Fiz Lily Evans sorrir de algo que eu disse.

Percebi que ela ia abrir a boca para retrucar mas eu senti uma mão no meu ombro e me virando dei de cara com Larissa que ria divertida para mim.

- Milagres acontecem,Jamie...- ela me piscou um olho – Além disse São Nunca não existe.É um jeito criativo que os trouxas usam para dizer que nunca vão fazer determinada coisa,entendeu?

Sinceramente,não!Que trabalheira...inventar um nome de santo se o santo nem existe.Mas não falei nada até porque outra pessoa falou no meu lugar.

- Mas quando é o dia desse santo mesmo?

Tinha que ser o Wortmail.O raciocínio dele é meio lento às vezes,oras...até eu entendi que eles não comemoram o "Dia de São Nunca" só não entendi porque inventar um santo se nem data para ser comemorada ele tem.

-Peter...não se comemora o Dia de São Nunca- Alice falou entre risos.

- Não?- ele perguntou

-Não...olha deixa eu te explicar,tá?

Monique começou a explicar para o Peter eu até que tava começando a entender a coisa quando ouço uma voz perto de mim.

- Liss...está na hora,não?

Liss?Quem é Liss?

- Ah...você tem razão,Kate.Garotas...meninos...-Larissa acenou para gente e só então percebi é que ela que devia ser a Liss.

Observei enquanto ela rumava para o meio da sala com uma garota de cabelos loiros e lisos com olhos azuis,bonita(mas não mais que a Lily),que devia estar mais ou menos no sexto ano e...KATE MALFOY?Kate Malfoy chamou Larissa Neveu de _Liss?_

- Aquela era...Kate Malfoy?-eu perguntei

-Mérlim,o mundo vai acabar!-ouço a voz de Padfoot ao meu lado e vejo ele se jogar numa cadeira com as mãos no rosto.

- A irmã de Lucius Malfoy é amiga de uma garota grifinória que ainda por cima nasceu trouxa?-Percebo que Kradd está tão perplexo quanto eu.

- Vocês não sabiam que a Larissa é amiga de Kate Malfoy?- Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou a gente.

- E de Allana Rookwood também...-Amanda complementou

- A Rookwood também?- Eu,Sirius e David perguntamos juntos.

-É!Eles não sabiam...- Amanda disse.

- E ainda tem uma outra garota sonserina...- Alice falou colocando a mão no queixo e pensando.- Mas eu me esqueci o nome dela.

-SÃO TRÊS?- Eu,Kradd e Padfoot falamos ao mesmo tempo(é...de novo!)

- Como uma grifinória nascida trouxa pode ter amigas sonserinas?- Sirius perguntou praticamente cuspindo ao falar a palavra sonserinas.

- Só porque a sua mente é tão tacanha que não consegue absorver o simples fato de que pessoas diferentes podem ser amigas,Black, não quer dizer que todos sejam iguais a vocês- Anna

Eu sabia que a Anna não ia perder uma chance de alfinetar o Padfoot e nem que...

- Claro que os outros não são iguais a mim,Amudsen.Diferente das outras pessoas eu sou perfeito.

...Ele fosse se aproveitar e falar mais uma vez o quanto ele é perfeito.

- Vocês dois querem para de brigar,sim?- Lily falou.

-Então que tal dar o exemplo Lily,querida e não brigar mais comigo?

- O nosso caso é diferente,Potter.

- Tem razão,ruivinha...é amor.

-POTTER!

-Grifinórios e Sonserinos,olhem para cá sim?

Falou uma voz magicamente ampliada e conhecida que encheu toda a sala.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Como se nós fossemos ouvir uma sangue-ruim como essa...

-Ainda mais grifinória...

Quem foi o ser idiota e preconceituoso sem escrúpulos e sem cérebro também que disse essa frase?Não.Não foi o Potter até porque isso não é do feitio dele...acho que outra coisa que eu não posso chamar o Potter é de preconceituoso, justiça seja feita ele nunca chamou algum nascido trouxa de sangue-ruim.O ser idiota e preconceituoso e sem escrúpulos e além de tudo que disse isso é sem cérebro foi Malfoy...o outro idiota que falou que não a ouviria por ser uma grifinória foi a cobra do Snape

A reação das pessoas ali presentes na sala de Transfigurações foram diversas.Os sonserinos nada fizeram diante de tais afirmações como era de se esperar de serpentes traiçoeiras já os grifinórios...ficaram indignados,alguns ate puxaram as varinhas como Amanda,Monique,Anna,Sirius,Remus,James,Alice e eu.Porém antes que eu pudesse lançar uma azaração que fizesse os dois dançarem balé pela sala,uma fumaça amarela apareceu e encobriu-os.Quando ele reapareceram Malfoy estava com bolinhas roxas por todo o rosto que formavam a palavra idiota e Snape estava com a cara toda maquiada,ele tentou tirar o batom vermelho esfregando a costa das mãos mas isso apenas fazia com que o vermelho do batom se acentuasse ainda mais.Acho inteiramente injusto rir das pessoas em situações no mínimo constrangedoras mas não pude evitar.Malfoy e Snape estavam tão engraçados...além disso eles mereciam ser humilhados.Muito humilhados.Certo,Lily Evans.Desde quando você ficou tão...vingativa assim?Virei-me e percebi que Amanda diferente de mim que apenas sorria estava as gargalhadas,ao perceber o meu olhar ela falou:

-Não fui eu,Lily.

Como continuei a encara-la seriamente ela continuou.

-Não que eu não quisesse...- virou-se e falou com Monique- Genial.Me ensina?

Monique balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Ensinaria... se soubesse.

- Então não foi você?-eu perguntei.

- Anna... - nós três nos viramos e a encaramos.

- Eu até comecei a lançar uma só que não consegui concluir...a fumaça atrapalhou tudo.Remus?

O meu amigo estava com um sorriso de canto de lábios olhando aquelas duas cobras azaradas quando se virou para responder a Anna.Estava mais calmo do que quando eu lhe lancei um olhar de esguelha...nunca vi Remus furioso mas dessa vez ele estava no mínimo zangado.Certamente, a minha amiga baixinha mexe com esse maroto.

- Bem que eu queria... - vociferou fazendo eu não ter dúvidas de que por ele Snape e Malfoy estariam transformados em dragões laranjas com bolinhas azuis- ...Sirius?

Black ria tanto que saía até lágrimas dos seus olhos.Devido a sua incapacidade momentânea de fala ele apenas balançou a cabeça negando a sua participação no ocorrido.Então fez-se a luz no meu cérebro...

- Potter...-olhei para o dito cujo estreitando os olhos em sinal do meu intenso desagrado.

Ele ria junto com Sirius mas parou de rir ao olhar a minha expressão.

-Dessa vez não pode me acusar,ruivinha..

-Ah,é?E porquê?-perguntei desafiadora- Não foi eu,nem a Anna,a Amanda,a Monique ,o Remus e nem mesmo o Sirius.A Alice eu sei que não foi e o Peter nem sabe fazer esses feitiços...

- Porque foram elas.

-Elas quem?-perguntei desdenhosa

Em resposta,Potter apontou para o meio da sala onde em cima de um pequeno palco conjurado encontrava-se Larissa e...Kate Malfoy?

- Sujando o nome Malfoy,andando com a sangue-ruim grifinória da Neveu,azarando o próprio irmão...espere só até eu contar para os nossos pais.- Malfoy começou a falar tudo isso olhando feio para a irmã mais nova e atraindo a atenção de toda a sala que voltara a ficar silenciosa.

- Pode contar,_irmão querido._Pelo menos eu tenho amigas de verdade...já você...- A garota Malfoy deu uma risada sarcástica- Chama isso de amigos?Só estão com você pelo nome e pelo dinheiro da nossa familia.

-SUA PUT...

-Limpar!

Uma garota apareceu atrás de Larissa e Kate.Tinha cabelos loiros,ondulados e olhos verde escuro.Reconheci-a imediatamente.Allana Rokwood,quintanista sonserina.Ela apontava a varinha para Snape que tinha bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa saindo da sua boca.O mesmo feitiço que Potter usara nele no nosso quinto ano.

-Acho bom você não xingar a Kate novamente,Snape.Nem a Larissa,entendeu?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ótimo!- com um gesto da varinha as bolhas sumiram- E Lucius...cuide melhor do seu namorado estressadinho...-Ela completou com um sorriso maldoso.

Novamente a sala inteira explodiu em risadas...até eu não me controlei.Eu,Lily Evans,monitora-chefe da Grifinória,aluna exemplar estava rindo do que uma sonserina falara.Enquanto tentava me controlar ouvi Black falar para o Potter:

- Cara...elas acabaram de virar minhas ídolas.Principalmente, a Rokwood.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Depois da humilhação que Malfoy e Snape passaram eles ficaram o resto da reunião calados.Bem...infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo dos outros.A confusão começou por causa da escolha da peça que faríamos,venceu uma peça de um tal de Wilham Shasperre: Sonhos de uma noite de verão.Embora pessoalmente tenha preferido a sugestão do Sirius:Emanuelle.Mas os alunos dos primeiros e segundos anos iam assistir a peça também além disso nenhuma garota quis ser a Emanuelle...

Outra discurssão foi pela escolha dos personagens.Eu,claro quis ficar com o papel de mocinho...embora agora penso seriamente em não mais faze-lo já que o roteiro vai ser adaptado.Bem..essa foi outra briga...e bem longa...

- EU POSSO FAZER O ROTEIRO!-Uma garota de cabelos castanhos amarrados num rabo de cavalo gritou para chamar a atenção das pessoas.Já que aquilo estava virando uma bagunça total.A parte ruim é que ela gritou no meu ouvido e que começou a me olhar de modo estranho balançando o cabelo e piscando excessivamente- Se eu ficar com o papel principal e o Jaimezito ser o mocinho...

Jaimezito? Que raios de apelido horroroso é esse?Nunca pedi e nunca irei pedir para alguém me chamar assim...há não ser o meu anjo ruivo.Jaimezito é um apelido horroroso,reconheço, mas se ela o trocasse pelo Potter já seria ótimo.

-DE JEITO NENHUM!

-SUA INTERESSEIRA!

-COBRA!

A confusão se instalara novamente.Foi então que apesar de toda aquela barulheira que estava perfurando o meu tímpano eu senti um aroma doce...não prescisei nem me vira para saber quem era...até porque o seu grito ecoou por toda a sala.

-CALEM A BOCA!

Meu anjo ruivo,meu lírio do campo,minha deusa,meu amor,minha ruivinha...Lily Evans.

- Quem for fazer o roteiro não vai aparecer na peça,certo?

Ouviu-se lamentos que foram imediatamente silenciados pela minha doce flor.É realmente uma experiência única e extremamente satisfatória ouvir a Lily ralhar com alguém...que não seja eu.

- ENTÃO EU QUERO SER A PRINCIPAL!

- A PRINCIPAL SOU EU!

-QUEM DISSE?

-CALEM-SE!

- Haverá uma eleição para a personagem principal e quanto ao mocinho..

- Lily...obrigada,ruivinha.Sabia que você concordaria que eu sou a melhor pessoa para o papel...

O QUE AQUELE CACHORRO PULGUENTO ESTÁ FAZENDO NO PALCO ABRAÇANDO A _MINHA LILY?_E COMO ASSIM ELE VAI FAZER O PAPEL PRINCIPAL?

- Me largue,Black...eu não terminei.- Ahá!Pega essa,Padfoot.

- Mas é que já está óbvio...

- Também haverá uma eleição para o mocinho e TODOS os outros personagens... Os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina até o quarto ano votaram e...a Dolly- apontou uma garota lufa-lufa que eu conhecia de vista.- Vai vigiar para que as eleições não sejam fraudadas...- ao falar isso ela lançou um olhar feio para o Sirius e para...mim!

Lily,Lily...perdoe-me ruivinha mas eu vou ter que fazer isso...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

N/A:Well...este capitulo ficou curtinho,neh?Mas o próximo é tão grande que eu acho que vou ter que dividir em dois...

Aliais...a fic soh tem 4 caps!Ou seja...soh vai ter mais dois capitulos!

Ok...ok...vamos as reviews,certo?

**Amanda Padsfoot Black: **Pads!Que bom q comentou!E vlw pela review enorme que deixou...Gostei mto msmo!

**Thaty:**Então vc gostou da fic?Que bom!E vlw pelos elogios...não sei se eu escrevo tudo isso mas...whatever...

**Rafaella M.Lima:**Faella!Bligadinha pela review,viu?Especialmente pelo elogio...soh vc e Pads msmo...

Bom...eu sei que eu posso tá muito chata mas...COMENTEM,PLEASE!

Eh só apertar este lindo e chamativo botãozinho roxo,certo?

Bjo,

L.E.H


	3. Chapter 3 Ensaios,mais brigas ebeijos

Disclaimer: O James,a Lily,o Remus( infelizmente),o Sirius,a Alice e a Marlene não pertecem a mim e sim a J.K.Rowling.Mas o Dave é de criação minha.E as meninas foram inspiradas nas minhas amigas que me ajudaram a fazer essa fic(brigada,eu adolu vcs!Vcs saum as melhores!).E a música Miracles Happen é de autoria da Myra e não minha,caspisco?

Então...vamos a fic

Capitulo 3-Ensaios, mais brigas e...beijos?

Finalmente o dia em que conheceríamos o resultado das eleições chegou.Ok,certo...foi apenas um dia...mas...E se eu pegar um papel ruim?Pronto,admiti.Eu,Lily Evans estou com medo do resultado de uma eleição que eu própria organizei...droga!Porque eu tinha que ser tão...justa?Mas...e se eu for fazer par com o...Potter?Ai,meu Mérlim!Tudo menos isso!Tudo menos isso! Tudo menos isso! Tudo menos isso! Tudo menos isso! Tudo menos isso! Tudo menos isso! Tudo menos isso! Tudo menos isso!

Calma,Lily!Respira...e inspira...isso...mais uma vez...Eu já li Sonhos de uma noite de verão e não havia nenhuma cena de beijo ou algo assim...Então não há motivos para eu me preocupar...não há..

- Lily?O que você está fazendo,aí?A Dolly já chegou e a McGonall vai falar quais vão ser os nossos papeis...-Alice me chamou.

AI,MEU MÉRLIM!

-Antes de começar a falar o nome dos atores que interpretarão determinados personagens,gostaria de dizer que eu e o Prof.Slughorn,que infelizmente não pode comparecer,...

- Ainda bem!-ouvi Anna e Larissa falarem ao meu lado.

-...Aceitamos a sugestão de fazer pequenas mudanças no texto para tornar a peça mais...interessante.

PEQUENAS MUDANÇAS?QUE PEQUENAS MUDANÇAS?

-Agora vamos ao que interessa...o nome do casal principal que interpretará Hérmia e Lisandro.Certo...

McGonall fez um aceno com a varinha e deslacrou um envelope que estava com os nomes dos mais votados.

- O rapaz que fará Lisandro será...James Potter!

Uma salva de palmas foi ouvida.Sirius parece ter levado um choque mas eu estou absolutamente calma...absolutamente calma..nada indica que eu vou ser o par do Potter..nada...

- E Hérmia será interpretada por...Lily Evans!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bem...devo dizer que ela não gostou do papel.Ok,ela provavelmente ODIOU...certo...a Lily precisou de quatro copos com água e açúcar,duas xícaras de chá e quinze sapos de chocolate para poder se acalmar...Finalmente a menção da Monique que ela podia talvez perder o cargo de monitora-chefe e a de Larissa(abençoadas sejam elas!)que a primeira detenção que ela recebeu ela não ia cumprir...sim...afinal,a McGonall não disse que a peça era uma detenção?

E eu aqui só falando da minha ruivinha e quase me esquecendo de contar quais foram os papeis dos outros.Bem...Sirius pegou o papel de Demétrio...ele não gostou muito e só se animou quando a Alice disse que Demétrio era o jovem mais bonito de toda Atenas...e quando descobriu que o papel de Helena ficou com Anna,claro!Larissa deu pulinhos de alegria quando soube que ia fazer Hipólita, rainha das amazonas noiva de Teseu.Isso não me surpreendeu nem um pouco...ela também pulou de alegria quando soube a peça que vamos apresentar...também,além de ela adorar as obras desse tal de Shasperre ela é de origem grega ...E quem vai ser o Teseu?Remus Lupin.É claro que o meu amigo lobinho corou na hora(Ahá!Eu sabia que ele gostava da Larissa!), David ficou sendo Oberon,rei dos elfos.Monique ficou com o papel de Titânia,rainha das fadas e esposa de Oberon.Amanda se tornou Mariposinha uma das fadas da corte de Titânia,Peter virou Grão-de-Mostarda um elfo da corte de Oberon e Alice se tornou a deusa Diana.

Pois, bem...sabem a melhor parte disso tudo?Quem ficou encarregada de adaptar o roteiro foi Rita Skeeter!Uma grifinória do quinto ano...que sempre quis sair comigo ou com o Sirius...(esse por sinal nem desconfia que eu alterei todos os resultados!Certo,todos não...só troquei de papel com o Sirius e coloque a Anna para ser a Helena no lugar da Monique que ficou no lugar da Alice,viu?Nem foi todo mundo...)E nós dois vamos fazer uma visitinha especial a ela para ajuda-la a se inspirar na hora de escrever o roteiro.E eu e o Padfoot somos tão generosos que até vamos dar uma ajudinha pro Moony e pro Kradd...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_- Não faz mal,meu amor.Acho boa a idéia de dormi-mos um pouco.Estas folhas cobertas de musgo estão bem macias.Vamos repousar aqui mesmo._

_-Você tem razão,querida.Vou deitar-me ali daquele lado ,onde a grama está mais crescida.Boa noite!Durma bem!_

_- Espere,meu amor...essa floresta é tão fria...porque não deitas junto á mim?_

_- Mesmo,Hérmia,querida?Farei então a sua vontade...se em trocas me fazerdes um favor..._

_- E o que seria este favor?_

_- Isto!_

-POTTER!

-Oras,Lily...já se esqueceu?O beijo está no script!

-Mas que raios de script é esse?Veja só!...-falei enquanto folheava o script – Tem CINCO CENAS DE BEIJO!

-Ruivinha...as pessoas gostam de ver o casal principal se beijando,sabia?

Bufei irritada.Só podia ter sido Rita Skeeter,mesmo para escrever isso.Porque a McGonall tinha que escolhe-la para adaptar o roteiro?Ai,Mérlim...que é que eu lhe fiz?

-Rita...eu acho que por hoje chega,né?

Ai!Larissa minha salvadora!Obrigada,Mérlim por pelo menos isso...

-Ok...então...ENSAIO ENCERRADO!

Ai...porque que ela tem que gritar justo no meu ouvido?E que _voz _é essa?

- Então,até amanhã pessoal!Até...Jaime..

JAIME?ELA CHAMOU O POTTER DE JAIME?Certo...a Larissa também o chama de Jaime as vezes mas...ela é só amiga dele.Tenho certeza de que a minha amiga jamais me trairia e além disso ela está interessada em um outro maroto...bom...ela também chama o Black de Si as vezes então..

PARA TUDO !COMO ASSIM A LARISSA VAI ME TRAIR?ELA NÃO PODE ME TRAIR COM O POTTER PORQUE EU NÃO GOSTO DELE!CERTO?ELE É O POTTER O ARROGANTE,TIRANO,EGOCÊNTRICO..

Ai ai...ele está tão lindo com esse suéter branco...meio que modela os músculos dele e..

PARA DE PENSAR NO IDIOTA DO POTTER,LILY CHARLOTTE EVANS!

Ai,meu Mérlim...estou ficando louca é isso..eu achei o Potter bonito?

- Lily...você está bem?- a voz de Amanda me desperta dos meus devaneios ridículos sem nexos e loucos sobre o Potter.

- Estou,estou sim...

-Nó vamos ir jantar no salão principal...a Rapha já deve estar esperando a gente...- Monique falou.

Rapha?

- É...pra rir quando a gente falar do ensaio...-Anna

-Bem...isso é típico dela,não?-Larissa

Ah...Raphaella!Raphaella Trent também é uma grande amiga nossa.Ela também está no sétimo ano e veio transferida de Beuxbattons junto com Amanda.A diferença é que ela é da Corvinal...por isso ela não está nos ensaios...

- Você vem,Lily?-Alice!

-Ah,vão indo...eu vou aproveitar a sala para pôr os relatórios da monitoria em dia...

-Certo,então...Mas vê se come alguma coisa,Lily Evans!-Monique

Eu sorri e as minhas amigas saíram da sala.Não havia mais ninguém comigo agora...só eu...e uma pilha de relatórios...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bem...é isso!Aqui estou eu,James Potter voltando de um exaustivo treino de quadribol que eu tive que organizar...(sob um protesto geral já que a peça está tomando e muito o nosso já reduzido tempo...se não fosse o Moony e a Monique meus deveres nem estariam em dia)solitário pelos corredores do castelo...(Padfoot foi se encontrar com uma lufa-lufa)...Bem...eu podia estar agora com aquela garota morena amiga da lufa-lufa com quem o Sirius tá ficando.. e ela é linda!Mas...eu não iria conseguir ficar com ela... aí você me pergunta porque?Tipo,ela é linda,carinhosa,inteligente,não é sonserina...o que mais um maroto como eu poderia querer?E eu te respondo:Por causa de Lily Evans,claro!Frustrado no meio do corredor do quinto andar eu levanto as mãos para o céu.

-Mérlim!Porque que com uma morena daquelas me dando bola eu ainda penso na ruiva?

Foi quando ouvi um som de porta se fechando e me recompus imediatamente,isso é até a pessoa entrar no corredor em que eu estava...ainda distante eu pude avistar o vermelho intenso dos cabelos dela e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos instantaneamente.

-Linda noite não,Lily?

Ela estava especialmente linda naquela noite(a quem eu estou querendo enganar?Ela está linda sempre) os cabelos ruivos estavam despenteados e ela tinha o lábio inferior vermelho,certamente devido a sua mania de morde-lo quando está nervosa especialmente diante de um exame,o uniforme também estava meio desarrumado como se ela tivesse acabado de sair de uma maratona ou de um...encontro?

Ela respirou fundo e me virou com os olhos verdes cansados:

-Potter me esquece,ta?Estive muito ocupada nas últimas quatro horas...

-Você tava num encontro?

Eu não pude me controlar.Qual,é?Com o quê exatamente a Lily ia ficar quatro horas ocupada?E então ela sem mais menos começou a rir;É isso aí!Lily Evans estava rindo,e o que é pior(ou seria melhor?)é que ela estava rindo,como pude perceber assim que ela conseguiu se acalmar,da minha cara!

-Potter,você achou mesmo que eu estaria em um encontro?

-Você não estava?Então o que esteve fazendo até agora?

-Não!Estava terminando uns relatórios para a monitoria.

James Potter,você é uma anta!Como você pode se esquecer da monitoria? Você é mais burro do que um trasgo montanhês,mais burro do que o Slughorn...

-Só você mesmo...James.

...do que o Malfoy e o Ranhoso juntos e do que aquele cara que ta tentando matar todos os nascidos trouxas e..

PERA AÍ!ELA ME CHAMOU DE JAMES?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Só você mesmo...James.

Espera aí?Eu chamei ele de...JAMES!Eu,Lily Evans,chamei o Potter de James?

Lily Evans,Lily Evans o que está acontecendo com você?Aonde foi parar os "Potter não me enche" e "Cala a boca,Potter!"

Oh oh...

Ele está me olhando meio estranho..Ok.Ele está me olhando muito estranho é quase como se ao me ver chamando-o de James um brilho passase pelos seus olhos...eu presciso decididamente me internar no St.Mungus.Brilho nos olhos?Isso é coisa de romances tais como aqueles que Larissa, Monique, Raphaella, Amanda e até a Anna e a Alice gostam de lindas jovens e seus príncipes encantados montados em cavalo branco e que a amam e sempre vão amá-la.Ta aí!Outra coisa que eu não acredito além de milagres e príncipes encantados:amor.Afinal,se as pessoas se amassem de verdade elas nunca se separariam,certo?Por isso eu sempre digo que o casamento é uma farsa e que eu nuca vou me casar.Geralmente é nessas horas que Monique balança a cabeça negativamente incrédula,Larissa me dá um sorriso meio...enigmático,Amanda abre a boca,Anna me olha espantada,Raphaella pergunta se eu quero morrer sozinha e Alice fala que um dia ela ainda vai ver o meu casamento.Ta!Até parece que algum dia,eu,Lily Charlotte Evans vou me casar algum dia.

- Por que você riu Lily?O que tem de tão engraçado nisso?

Senti meu rosto corar.Ótimo.Estou corando por causa de algo que James Potter me falou.É nisso que dá ser ruiva,as ruivas coram muito facilmente.

-Bem...já faz um certo tempo que ninguém me chama para sair é quase como se...sei lá!Os garotos estivessem fugindo de mim.

Eu falei levantando os ombros mostrando meu descaso.Embora eu ache,realmente esquisito,que eles tenham parado de me convidar e sempre me lançam olhares um pouco...estranhos.Pêra aí!E se o Potter tiver alguma coisa com isso?Não,ele não faria isso...faria?

- Eu não estou fugindo de você,Lily.E eu nunca fugiria.Sabe porquê?

Realmente,era tudo o que eu precisava.Enquanto ele falava isso foi se aproximando cada vez mais de mim e eu,fui me afastando,até que as minhas costas bateram na superfície dura da parede de pedra.E ele ainda está com as duas mãos estendidas,na parede, me impedindo de sair.

-Porque eu te amo.

Certo, o Potter já me disse isso outras vezes mas nunca...estivemos...tão próximos.A respiração dele batia na minha boca e eu estava me perdendo naqueles olhos castanhos-esverdeados...para quebrar o contato desviei um pouco o meu olhar.Foi um erro.Mas já era tarde...eu estava agora tendo uma visão bem próxima e nítida da boca perfeita do Potter.E que boca!

Lily Evans!É o Potter!Essa boca pertence a James Potter!James Potter,o ser que você mais odeia na face da Terra e que vive te chamando para sair,te importunando...

Enquanto estava discutindo comigo mesma mentalmente,a boca do Potter começou a se aproximar...e eu estava tão compenetrada discutindo comigo mesma que nem vi a aproximação.E quando meu cérebro gritou ALERTA,já era tarde demais.Eu estava beijando James Potter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eu não podia acreditar.Eu, James Potter estava ali parado no corredor do quarto andar beijando Lily Evans.E aí, você, deve estar se perguntando como foi.E eu te digo: Foi PERFEITO!Você não tem noção...a boca dela se encaixa perfeitamente com a minha e a minha sensação foi de que eu fui ao céu e voltei.

No ínicio ela não queria retribuir o meu beijo, mas acabou cedendo e eu aproveitei a brecha que ela deu para "explorar"a sua boca...eu acabei soltando os braços dela que se enrolaram no meu pescoço e passearam pelo meu cabelo.Lily levantou um pouco a perna direita e eu agarrei firmemente a sua coxa,aos poucos fui baixando os beijos para o pescoço...foi praticamente uma auto realização ouvi-la suspirar e me chamar pelo nome...

-James...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-James...

Ok,eu admito.Eu não queria que ele parasse.Para quê se eu (estou odiando isso mas tenho que ser sincera)estava tentando a melhor experiência(no quesito beijos em geral)da minha vida?E aí eu te respondo:Porque ele é o Potter!

A gente não pode simplesmente gritar pros quatro cantos do vento que odeia um garoto e depois apaixonar-se por ele por causa de um mísero e único beijo que ele lhe deu.Quero dizer...uma garota tem que ter princípios!

E lá estava eu.no corredor do quarto andar sendo beijada por James Potter não só na boca,mas também no pescoço(e aqui devo dizer que a minha garganta tem uma espécie de formigamento estranho quando em contato os lábios dele)e até num determinado momento recebi uma mordida na orelha,que me fez suspirar.

Quero dizer o que há de errado comigo?Nem quando o Amos me beijou eu me senti assim tão...derretida.Patético!Eu,Lily Evans,toda derretida pro lado de James Potter por causa de um simples beijo?

Por isso criei coragem e tirei a mão dos seus cabelos sedosos(agora sei porque ele vive passando a mão neles:é uma sensação boa!Mesmo!)com o intuito de empurra-lo e elas acabaram indo parando no tórax dele!E que tórax!Realmente,todos esses anos de quadribol não foram desperdiçados...É lamentável ter que dizer mas eu simplesmente comecei a passar a mão por baixo da camisa dele!Mas que músculos o Potter tem..foi uma sensação extremamente prazerosa passar as mãos neles.E ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia, a mão do Potter que antes estivera na minha coxa agora estava nas minhas costas e bem...fazia um rastro de fogo.Eu me arrepiava a cada toque e era um arrepio que ia por todo o meu corpo.

Não sei,eu realmente não sei da onde tirei coragem para empurra-lo,me abaixar e pegar as pastas que jaziam no chão e desaparecer mais rápido que você possa dizer chizácaro.

Graças a Merlim que quando entrei no meu dormitório todas as meninas já estavam dormindo...fui ao banheiro tomar uma ducha e constatei que meu lábios estavam inchados devido aos beijos que eu recebi e,certo,retribui...mas eu só retribui um pouquinho...ok...talvez no calor da hora eu tenha _beijado _mesmo o Potter.

Quando fui me deitar minha cabeça estava zunindo...uma parte de mim queria muito ficar com o Potter...queria bater no seu quarto e dizer que o amava e continuar a "sessão agarramento"(e eu nem estou falando da parte de mim que acha James Potter um beijador fabuloso) mas havia outra parte que insistia que Potter era um egocêntrico que azarava qualquer um.Só que nesse ano ele deixou de azarar até mesmo os alunos do primeiro ano e eu já não o via azarando o Ranho...Snape há pelo menos três meses.

Por fim me entreguei ao mundo dos sonhos...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Talvez fosse uma pena o fato de que nenhum dos Marauders estivesse acordado para eu compartilhar a minha alegria...ou talvez tenha sido melhor assim,eu posso reviver mais vezes na minha lembrança aquele momento(exceto o que ela me empurrou e saiu correndo me deixando sozinho).E sabe o melhor disso tudo?Ela retribuiu o meu beijo,mais até do que eu cheguei a imaginar um dia,isso só pode significar uma coisa:Lily Evans me ama!

Certo,ela seria uma maluca se não me amasse mas existe um bando de doido no mundo mesmo...e eu cheguei a pensar que ela realmente me odiasse...mas quando a pessoa que você odeia n te beija você costuma dar um tapa e não retribuir o beijo...eu acho.

A Lily que me aguarde...ela ainda vai ser minha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

N/A:Oie!

O q acharam desse cap?Gostaram do amasso da Lily e do James?Quero opinôes!O próximo cap eh o último...ou seja...já já a fic acaba...

TT

Mas c gostaram mesmo dexe cap q tal deixarem uma review?

pupy eyes

Please...deixem reviews,tah?

Agora...respondendo as reviews...

_Thaty_:Bem...

extremamente corada

Brigada pelos elogios...sabe que você até pareceu com as minhas amigas?Sério.Especialmente na parte que diz que eu escrevo bem...

_Lulu Star:_Oie!Então você faz teatro?Eu sempre quis fazer teatro mas na minha escola só podemos fazer teatro a tarde e eu estudo a tarde então eu nuca fiz...E eu adorei escrever o James e a Lily interpretando...

olhos brilhando

Pena que eu escrevi poucas cenas já que o prazo estava acabando e eu tive que correr com a fic..

y.y

_K3nsh1n1589_:Olá!Você gostou da fic?Nossa..que bom.Quanto a escolha da peça...eu realmente achei que todos iam escolher Romeu e Julieta(e por acaso eu acertei)então quis inovar.Além do mais...eu já tinha lido Sonhos de uma noite de verão e AMADO!Foi o primeiro livro de Shakespere que eu li então peguei emprestado o livro da Moni para poder escrever essa fic...Mas você pode ver que eu mudei um pouquinho(cof cof) as(já) poucas cenas da peça... Quanto aos erros de grafia...é que a fic salva no meu computador foi a que não foi betada pela Moni...então tem realemnte erros de grafia,mas é que eu simplesmente me esqueci de salvar a fic betada...e como eu sou nova nisso ficou por isso mesmo...pelo menos eu aprendi a lição!

Espero que todas vocês tenham gostado desse cap também!

Bjo gente,

L.E.H

P.S:Não esqueçam de apertar esse botãozinho roxo muito fofo,tah?Eu realmente aprecio as reviews de vocês...


	4. Chapter 4 Miracles Happen

Disclaimer: O James,a Lily,o Remus( infelizmente),o Sirius,a Alice e a Marlene não pertecem a mim e sim a J.K.Rowling.Mas o Dave é de criação minha.E as meninas foram inspiradas nas minhas amigas que me ajudaram a fazer essa fic(brigada,eu adolu vcs!Vcs saum as melhores!).E a música Miracles Happen é de autoria da Myra e não minha,caspisco?

Então...vamos a fic

Capitulo 4- Miracles Happen

Quando pequena eu costumava ouvir a minha avó falar das histórias da bíblia e uma das memórias que tenho guardada daqueles dias que eu passava na casa dos meus avós paternos é de quando a minha avó,católica fervorosa,me contou da história da repartição do pão.

Eu devia ter uns 4 ou 5 anos e sentada no colo da minha avó que balançava a sua cadeira de balanço a ouvi contar da vez em que Jesus Cristo realizou o milagre da multiplicação,multiplicando o pão e o peixe para toda aquela gente pode comer.

-Mas isso é impossível,vovó!Como uma pessoa consegue transformar um pão em dez pães?

A minha avó com toda aquela calma parou de se balançar e me disse:

- Jesus Cristo é o filho de Deus.O que ele fez ao multiplicar o pão foi um milagre.

Eu fiz uma careta ao ouvir a explicação da Sra.Evans.

- Um milagre?Não acredito em milagres.

Nessa hora fui levantada do colo de minha avó por um senhor de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes que sorriu para mim quando me pôs no chão.

- E aqui temos a nossa pequena Lily...racional como sempre.

- Eu só disse que não acredito em milagres,vovô.

- Pois esteja certo de que um dia você vai ter um milagre na sua vida...e eu tenho a impressão que será no amor.

- Amor?

Faço uma nova careta.

- Blargh!Eu nuca irei me casar...além do mais beijar é muito nojento!

Os meus avós apenas riram.

-E quando foi que você viu um casal se beijando,Lily?-minha avó perguntou rindo.

-Eu e a Petúnia pegamos o papai e a mamãe se beijando no quarto.

-Sabe o que eu acho?

Meu avô me perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Que o seu milagre será se apaixonar por alguém e também acho que esse alguém vai ter que insistir muito para conseguir o seu amor.

Na época eu não sabia, mas meu avô estava certo.E eu só descobriria isso alguns anos depois.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O dia 23 de dezembro de 1977 tinha tudo para ser um dia comum se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe:era o dia da apresentação da peça com os sonserinos.E como todos sabem,são sempre os pequenos detalhes que fazem a diferença.Por isso,lá estava eu naquela manhã cinzenta de inverno ainda deitada sobre as minhas cobertas sem saber de tudo o que ia acontecer.Eu havia tido um sonho estranho...eu estava voltando da sala onde ficara terminando os relatórios para a monitoria e encontrei o Potter.Nós conversamos um pouco,eu o chamei de James,ele foi se aproximando e nós nos beijamos e...PERA AÍ!EU BEIJEI O POTTER?

-Nossa...já acordou?

Me viro e encontro Monique já arrumada e com uma toalha branca enxugando os cabelos molhados,a porta do banheiro aberta indicava que ela havia acabado de sair do banho.

- Que horas são?-pergunto sonolenta.Na verdade,intimamente,eu quero me esquecer que um dia eu beijei James Pottere que pior...eu gostei!E não foi como na peça,quando ensaiavamos as cenas de beijo era aqueles "beijos tecnicos" sem língua,entendeu?Mas o daquela noite foi...

-Lily...você está mesmo bem?

-Sim...eu vou me arrumar...que horas é mesmo que começa o festival?

-Seis.Mas a McGonall mandou a gente estar lá as cinco.

-Ok,então.

Peguei o meu uniforme no malão e entrei no banheiro.Respirei fundo quando fechei a porta e me olhei no espelho.levantei um dedo aos lábios e me lembrei da cena do beijo.NÃO!EU NÃO POSSO ESTAR...MAS...TINHA QUE SER PELO POTTER?

-Não adianta fugir do inevitavél,minha querida-Meu reflexo falou.

-Cala a boca.Eu não estou gostando do Potter...

-Eu acho que o termo não seria bem gostar...

Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos.desde aquela noite eu revivia me sonho a cena que se passara,mas desde aquele dia estava evitando o Potter.Só nos víamos nos ensaios e ainda assim ele mal falava comigo...e eu senti um aperto no coração.Uma saudade que não tinha explicação...e eu não tinha esperanças dele vir falar comigo.Porque depois desse quase um mês ele viria de repente me convidar para sair com ele com aquele sorriso idiota no rosto?

Mas que droga!Não havia mais pra onde fugir.Eu...estava...apaixonda...pelo...James.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sabe quando você quer tanto que uma coisa chegue e parece que ela demora séculos para chegar e quando chega...você começa a suar frio pensando se tudo vai sair bem?Era assim,que eu,James Potter,estava me sentindo parado no Salão Comunal da Grifinória esperando as garotas descerem.Enconter a Mckinnon pela manhã antes da aula de Feitiços e ela me garantiu que estava tudo pronto.O plano para eu conquistar Lily Evans iria acontecer hoje a noite.Eu,provavelmente coloquei tudo ao perder quando a beijei naquela noite,mas quer saber de uma coisa?Valeu a pena.Beijar lily Evans foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida.

-Prongs,já parou de devanear?O Puddlemere United não vai ganhar o campeonato,até porque para isso acontecer ele teria que ganhar do Tutshill Tornados.-A voz de padfoot me tirou dos maravilhosos sonhos envolvendo a minha ruivinha.

-Nossa...então já somos campeões.- falei

-Desista,Prongs.O seu timinho não ganha o campeonato há sete anos.

-Hãnh...será que dá pra vocês pararem de discutir quadribol?-Moony falou.

-Porque?-não foi nem eu e o Padfoot que falamos mas o Kradd.

-Porque as meninas já estão descendo...estou ouvindo passos.

Imediatamente saltei da minha poltrona e olhei para o alto da escadaria.Lá estava a Anna,com um vestido azul escuro com uma faixa branca abaixo dos seios e folgado até os joelhos,Monique estava com um vestido vermelho com um mega decote em V que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos.Amanda também estava lá usando um vestido cor-de-rosa apertado até a cintura e solto em baixo e Larissa vestia um vestido preto simples sem nenhum decote de alcinhas mas que se ajustava nos lugares certos e estava com o cabelo amarrado num rabo de cavalo.Monique tinha o cabelo amarrado num coque com duas mechas soltas,Anna estava com o cabelos solto e Amanda também.Mas onde estava a Lily?

Olhei para os meus amigos...estavam no mínimo estupefatos.Sirius nunca havia visto a Anna de vestido,David olhava pra Monique como se fosse a primeira vez que a via e Remus pqrecia não conseguir desgrudar os olhos de Larissa.Elas desceram a escada até chegarem nos meus amigos marauders.E então cada uma,saiu de braços dados pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda,todas menos a Amanda.

-Onde está o Peter?-ela me perguntou.

-Já está lá embaixo...tinha marcado com uma Lufa-Lufa-Amanda arregalou os olhos-Pois é...e parece que cada os meus outros amigos saíram junto das garotas me deixando aqui.A propósto...onde está Alice?

-Ela foi mais cedo com o Frank.Eles devem estar juntos de Rapha...eu estou indo pra lá,então.

-Vou com você! -falei.Não iria ficar parado ali.Talvez a Lily já tivesse descido...eespera!Se ela não desceu com a Alice será que ela foi com algum...garoto?Impossível...eu avisei que se algun deles se envolvesse com a Lily eu cuidaria dele pessoalmente.

-Não...você vai esperar para ver uma certa ruiva que está descendo as escadas nesse momento-Amanda saiu pelo buraco depois disso e eu me virei em direção as escadas.E lá estva ela:Lily Evans.Simplesmente linda num vestido verde com um decote em forma de coração.Perdi a fala e senti minha garganta ficar seca...ainda mais quando olhei para a sua Potter!Não ponha tudo a perder!

-Para onde foram os outros?

-Já foram-eu falei com uma voz que eu nem reconheci-Vamos?

Chamei ela com um gesto de cabeça.Ela pareceu hesitar por um segundo até me seguir.Passamos pelo buraco e eu lançei um olhar de esguelha a ela.Sem dúvidas ela era linda...e se tudo ocorresse conforme o combinado naquela noite Lily Evans seria...minha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Desde quando?Desde quando eu havia me apaixonado por James Potter?Como pudia ter sido tão descuidada?Agora,não há mais volta.Tudo nele me fascina.seu sorriso,seu olhar,a maneira que fala,a maneira como ele balança a cabeça quando ri...tudo.A peça...a peça na qual eu detestei fazer de ínico,a qual eu desmaiei quando soube que faria par com ele acabou se tranformando num sonho.É isso...parecia um os sonhos que eu costumei ter depois que o James me beijou(Aliaís desde quando ele passou a ser James para mim e não mais Potter?)...E todos pareciam estar felizes correndo de um lado para o outro ajustando as coisas para quando a peça começasse.As garotas que não haviam conseguido o papel principal estavam felizes e atuaram muitissimo bem.Eu não gritei mais com a Rita Skeeter quando a encontrei pelas 5 cenas de beijo minhas(e a Anna e a Monique não me acompanharam brigando pelas três cenas de beijo delas com o Sirius e o David) e os cortes radicais que ela fez(incluindo nas vestimentas porque segundo ela as vestes tinham que ser mais modernas e "estilosas") bem...quase todos.

-EU NÃO VOU FAZER ESSE PAPEL!EU NÃO VOU SER O PAI DA SANGUE-RUIM DA EVANS!

-Snape...contenha-se...você já falou isso umas cem vezes...-Narcisa Black cortou-o imeditamente revirando os olhos.Ela fazia o papel de uma das muitas fadas da corte de Titânia.e usava portanto,um vestido idêntico ao de Amanda.

-Cissa,tem razão.pior somos nós duas que tivemos que virar subordinadas da Schneider.-Bellatriz Black fez uma careta(eu,pessoalmente já acho que a cara dela seja feia então...),ela também havia se tornado uma fada.

-Há algum problema aqui meus jovens?-Slughorn apareceu balançando a sua barriga dando a imprenssão que seus botões iriam sair a qualquer momento da camisa verde escura que estava usando.

-Nenhum,professor-respondeu secamente Lucius Malfoy.

-Excelente!Então voltem para os seu lugares que daqui a pouco começaremos a peça...

Senti um frio na espinhaao ouvir essas palavras...a peça já ia começar.E se eu fizesse algo errado?E se não gostassem da minha apresentação?E se rissem de mim?E se...

-Vai dar tudo certo!

Me viro e vejo uma garota alta(mas bem alta mesmo)de cabelos castanhos um pouco lisos olhos castanhos e uniforme da Corvinal.Raphaella Trent.Sorri.

-Obrigada,Rapha!

Ela sorri para mim e olha para alguém atrás de mim.Torno a me virar e vejo que esse alguém é ninguém menos que James Potter.

-Ele estava olhando para você.-ela me diz

-Não,não estava-eu afirmo com veêmencia.

-Estava sim,afinal...ele te ama.

-Não..ele não me ama.Eu sou apenas uma garota qualquer que ele quer conquistar para poder...

-Lily!-Raphaella me olhou séria-Para James você nunca vai ser qualquer uma!

Sorri e tentei mudar o assunto.

-E desde quando Raphaella Trent diz alguma coisa para alguém assim tão séria?

-Você está tentando mudar de assunto.

-Não estou não.

-Ok,então...vamos mudar de assunto...ele não está lindo?

Certo,era verdade que James estava simplemente lindo naquelas vestes formais mas ainda assim...eu não ia dar o braço a torcer,é claro.

-Não.-E do nada,Rapha começou a rir.-Porque você está rindo?

-Ah...Lily...está tão na cara-ela me respondeu entre os risos.

-O que está tão na cara?-Perguntei,embora já soubesse a resposta.

-Você sabe-ela me falou.Simples assim."Você sabe..."

Como eu fiquei calada ela parou de sorrir e me perguntou séria.

-Você sabe o que eu faria no seu lugar?

Eu balançei a cabeça negativamente.Ela então se abaixou e sussrou no meu ovido o que ela faria.E por Mérlim!Foi uma coisa tão...indecente que faria até Sirius Black corar!

-RAPHAELLA!-Gritei sentindo o meu rosto completamente vermelho.

-Não se preocupe,Lily.Eu não vou tomar ele de você.

-DEZ MINUTOS!-Alguém gritou.

-Bem...deixa eu ir indo porque pelo visto vocês já vão se apresentar e eu quero assisti-las na primeira fileira!

E tão rápido quanto chegou,ela foi embora.Logo,eu não conseguia mais avistar a silhueta da minha amiga corvinal.

-Lily...você está bem?-a voz de Alice chegou aos meus ouvidos.

-Sim,Lice...

-Que bom!-ela sorriu-porque já vamos nos apresentar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_- Todas essas coisas já se apresentam pequenas e distantes como um navio-disse Lisandro_

_Hérmia experimentava a mesma sensação de irrealidade:_

_-Sinto-me como se tivesse acabado de acordar,de um longo sonho..._

_-Isso mesmo!-concordou Helena-Sabem que ainda não acredito que Demétrio me ama?-e depositou um beijo suave nos lábios do amado._

_Então,Demétrio que estava também incredulo,perguntou aos outros:_

_-Vocês tem certeza de estamos acordados?A imprenssão que tenho é de que dormimos e sonhamos.Vocês não acham que Teseu esteve há pouco e mandou que o seguíssemos?_

_-Esteve,sim.E meu pai também-confirmou Hérmia_

_-E ainda Hipólita-completou Helena._

_-Eele nos peiu que fossemos para o seu castelo em Atenas-lembrou Lisandro._

_-Então -e verdade!-exclamou Demétrio-Isto prova que estamos acordados.Vamos indo.No caminho contaremos os nossos sonhos._

_-Então,está certo...tenho a imprenssão que eu sonhei que a deusa Diana-Hérmia._

_-E eu com Afrodite!-exclamou Helena._

_-Bom...o sonho chegou ao final.Temos que nos apressar para o casamento-Lisandro_

_-Certo...embora não consiga tirar a imagem de fadas da minha cabeça...-falou Demétrio_.

E como um sonho,as cortinas do palco se fecharam.E vieram os aplausos.As cortinas se reabriram e nós todos de mãos dadas agradeçemos o público.Larissa,ao meu lado,sorriu e piscou para mim.Era um sinal.O plano ia ser posto em prática.E eu espero,realmente,que dê tudo certo.Porque aí o meu sonho vai ter se tornado realidade.Vai se tornar um milagre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As apresentações já estavam no final,depois de ter subido ao palco,fiquei mais calma...Eu estava sentada numa mesa mais afastada do palco,onde as apresentações ainda aconteciam,com um copo de cerveja amanteigada que eu virava nas mãos...A apresentação foi linda,adimito...a McGonall e o Slughorn não pararam de nos elogiar...(o que vindo da McGonall era uma coisa ótima...não que eu não goste dela,mas ela é muito rigorosa e raramente elogia alguém)e eu não tinha razões para ficar deprimida,certo?Errado.Aquele sonho que eu tive com o meu avô,não foi por acaso...Hoje,é dia 23 de dezembro de 1977...meu avô morreu no dia 23 de dezembro de 1966...um ano depois daquela cena.

Havia neve...muita neve.E ela caia em pequenos flocos em cima de uma garotinha que tinha o cabelo divido em duas tranças ruivas e os olhos muito verdes.Havia risos também...muitos risos..risos de crianças.A garotinha ruiva estava numa enorme fila...a fila parecia não ter mais fim...e os flocos de neve caiam...e caiam..Finalmente,a garotinha chegou no fim da fila,e ali,na sua frente havia uma fogueira.Os olhos verdes fitaram as chamas alaranjas que subiam,ela estava determinada.Ia saltar.Se afastou um pouco e começou a correr...os flocos de neve batiam no seu rosto delicado e ela tinha uma expressão determinada...ia conseguir...pulou...e aterrisou ilesa do outro lado.Ela conseguira,pulara a fogueira e não se queimara..Ah!Ela queria ver a cara do seu avô quando ele soubesse disso..E ela nem havia se queimado,pensou radiante.Um grito fez com que seu sorriso desaparecesse...Ela se virou e viu na frente da casa uma senhora de cabelos brancos chorar audivelmente no ombro de um homem de cabelos castanhos.Todas as crianças pararam de brincar e olharam a senhora...Um menino de cabelos lioros e olhos bem azuis cutucou a garota ruiva.

-Ei,Lily!Aqueles ali não são sua avò e seu pai?Porque ela está chorando?

Lily Evans sentiu um aperto no coração e correu a toda para a casa...ao entrar nela ainda pode ouvir a voz do pai:

-LILY,VOLTE!

Ela não queria saber...foi subindo as escadas,rapidamente,ao chegar no topo escancarou uma porta:

Era um bonito quarto,todo pintado de branco,e com uma mobilia novinha em folha...sobre a cama de dossel havia alguém.Lily afastou cuidadosamente o dossel lilás e fitou um rosto bastante enrugado e também bastante familiar.

-Vovô?-ela chamou

Lágrimas caíram do seu rosto a perceber que nunca mais veria aqueles olhos verdes,idênticos ao seu,e nem aquele sorriso calmo.Nunca mais Charles Evans abriria os olhos.Naquela noite fria de inverno,23 de dezembro de 1966,Lily perdeu seu avô.

A ruiva levantou a cabeça, estivera deitada na mesa,ao sentir aquele cheiro de colônia masculina que lhe era bastante familiar.

-Quer dançar?

James Potter estava ali na sua frente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eu não sabia muito bem, porque senti um desejo enorme de ir até Lily Evans e convida-la para dançar,mas ela me parecia tão...triste.Nem me lembrei do plano,quando finalmente me lembrei,foi quando ela levantou a cabeça e eu eencarei aqueles olhos verdes,Ceús!Mas se eu estava surpreso comigo mesmo,imagine a minha cara quando ela sorriu(um sorriso lindo,por sinal!Tudo na minha ruivinha é lindo)e falou :" Tudo bem.Vamos,James".Aonde foram parar os:DE JEITO NEHUM,POTTER!Aliaís...ela me chamou de James?Eu simplesmente,não entendo essa ruiva...apesar de achar que issso foi um avanço,é uma pena o fato de nunca mais vê-la se enfurecer comigo, a Lily fica linda com raiva.Na verdade,ela fica linda de todo jeito.

- Lily,você está bem?-bem...eu estava preocupado.Será que o Ranhoso deu alguma coisa pra ela?

-Ah,sim!Eu estou ótima,James.

Bem...se é assim...Quem sou eu para achar estranhoo fato de Lily Evans estar dançando com James Potter?Simplesmente,o cara que sonhou com isso durante tanto tempo que nem se lembra mais quanto tempo foi...

A Alice acabou de fazer um sinal pra mim...acho que o plano vai começar...

Ah...lá está a McKinnon.

- Muito bem,agora depois da apresentação da banda Glindows da Noite teremos o último show musical do nosso III Festival de Inverno,apresentado pela primeira vez por uma estudante...no caso,eu:Berta Jorkins.Ok...eu já ia avisar quem ia se apresentar,Prof.McGonall...não prescisa fazer essa cara..Certo.Então...Vem aí...

MARLENE MCKINNON!

O plano vai começar...nem acredito...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MARLENE MCKINNON!

Que bom,eu pensei,afinal eu gosto da Lene.É uma boa amiga.Mas eu não sabia que ela cantava...ela está linda naquele vestido azul..realça os olhos dela e ...aquele ali sentado no piano é o Dan?Ah,Meu Mérlim é mesmo o Dan!Desde quando ele toca piano?

Certo...quer parar de mentir para si mesma,Lily Charlotte Evans?Você não está prestando atenção aos seus amigos no palco, e sim ao belo repreentante da especie masculina que se encontra ao sea lado. Belo repreentante da especie masculina?Ah,Meu Mérlim...desde quando eu presto atenção no Potter?

- Lily?

- Sim,Jam...Potter?

-Você está bem?

-Estou ótima,Potter.Ótima.Eu sinceramente,não sei o que deu em mim para aceitar o seu convite...se isso lhe deu alguma falsa esperança sinto muito.estou muito cansada,da peça e tudo mais,então vou dormir agora...Tchau.

Isso aí,Lily!Curta e grossa...ele nem vai saber o que lhe atingiu.

Mas então,quando me viro para poder sair do baile uma mão segura o meu pulso e faz com que eu me vire,novamente.Ficando de frente pra ele...James Potter.

-Você acha mesmo que via fugir de mim assim,Lily Evans?

Mas que droga!Porque o sorriso dele tem que ser tão lindo!

- Eu não estou fugindo de você,Potter.

Então ele faz uma cara estranha,tira a mão do meu pulso,e me fala:

-Você está com medo,Evans.É isso não é?

O que ele quis dizer com isso?E desde quando ele me chama de Evans?

-Medo de quê,Potter?

-De se apaixonar...

-Por você?-eu ri...não sei bem porque,mas foi um riso forçado-Eu nunca iria ter medo de me apaixonar por você,Potter...poruqe eu te odeio.-Eu falei soletrando a última palavra.

-Mesmo?Nunca ouviu falar que existe uma tenue linha entre amor e ódio?

Porque ele ainda sorri?Eu falei que o ODEIO e ele ainda sorri.Qual é o problema dele?

-Nunca-respondi secamente

-Então prove.

-Provar o quê,Potter?

Ele realmente tem um sério problema mental.

-Que tem medo de se apaixonar por mim,dançando comigo.

-Rídiculo,Potter.eu não vou fazer isso.

Eu só aceitei dançar com ele porque estava num momento carente.Lembrar do avô querido que morreu faz isso com as pessoas.

-Então,está com medo.

-Não estou.

-Está sim.

-Não estou.

-Está sim.

-Ok,então,Potter.Eu danço com você.Mais é só uma música.

-Tudo bem,mademosseile-ele se inclinou e beijou a minha mão e me arrastou pro meio do salão.A Lene ia começar a cantar a segunda música dela...já estou ouvindo o Dan tocando no piano a melodia...Ah,não!Ela não vai cantar isso...Droga!Ela vai...

- Golpe baixo,Lene!-ela certamente me viu com o Potter,e por causa disso vai cantar a música.

-Falou alguma coisa,Lily?

-Nada.

Maldita Marlene McKinnon!

Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind

(Milagres acontecem, milagres acontecem  
Você me mostrou que sua fé não é cega)

Ela tinha que cantar essa música...Ela sabe o quanto eu ADORO essa música...porque eu fui falar no meu primeiro ano,que o meu sonho, antes da morte do meu avô era dançar com um cara gato essa música num baile?Prìncipes encantados não existem e milagres não acontecem.

I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen

(Não preciso de asas para conseguir voar  
Milagres acontecem, milagres acontecem)

E Porque o James tem que ser tão bonito?Quero dizer...porque caras idiotas e sem escrupùlos como o Potter tem que ter olhos castanhos-esverdeados,barriga tanquinho(eu senti ela quando estavamos nos beijando naquela vez no corredor),músculos bem definidos,sorriso lindo...enfim...tem que ser tão...Perfeito?

I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
(Não posso imaginar deixar minha vida sem você agora  
Nem sempre tendo você por perto)

Eu chamei o Potter de perfeito?Mérlim...eu presciso me internar no St.Mungus depois dessa.Eu não posso estar apaixonda pelo Potter.

We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
(Nós encontramos nosso lugar lá fora  
(eu posso contar com você)  
Não tem que olhar pra trás para saber como nos tornamos justos)

Quando isso aconteceu?Quero dizer...desde quando eu pareço estar...apaixonda por James Potter?

There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end  
(Há um milhão de razões  
Eu olho pra cima  
Eu não quero que isso termine)

Bem...talvez tenha sido naquela vez que ele meteu um soco no Ranho...Snape,porque ele me chamou de sangue-ruim.Ou daquela em que ele me ajudou com o trabalho de Transfiguração sobre animagia.Ou aquela vez,no meu último aniverssário que ele me deu um buquê de lírios junto com uma caixa de sapos de chocolate(eu AMO chocolate),ou daquela vez em que ficamos conversando até tarde poruqe não conseguíamos dormir,ou quem sabe foi na vez que tivemos que fazer um trabalho de Feitiços juntos ou então...

Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around  
(Nada  
Nada jamais deveria fazer você ficar pra baixo  
Nunca se saberá o que vai acontecer à sua volta)

AI,MEU MÉRLIM!E SE EU JÁ ESTIVESSE APAIXONDA PELO POTTER?E só descobri isso agora,quando estava morbidamente deprimida pela morte do meu avô?

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)

(Você me mostrou que sua fé não é cega  
Não preciso de asas para me ajudar a voar  
Milagres acontecem, era uma vez  
Quando você acreditou  
(milagres acontecem)  
Bem...talvez...muito talvez...eu devesse dar uma chance pro Potter...ele tem um cheiro tão bom...e o corpo dele é tão quentinho...e o pior de tudo que eu tenho de admitir:Ele estava certo.

You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe  
(Você trouxe os sonhos à luz  
Dar uma chance a nós dois era uma boa  
As coisas vão vir em breve  
Quando você acreditou)

Eu estou,realmente,morrendo de medo.Medo por ter me apiaxonado pelo Potter.Medo de ser só usada por ele...ser só mais uma.Eu não quero ser só mais uma na vida de James Potter...eu quero ser a única.

There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is completed  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
(Não há dúvida, nós encontramos as partes perdidas  
Nossa foto já está pronta  
Está caída no lugar  
(está caída no lugar)  
É como no dia em que meu avô morreu...eu subi todos os degraus da escada rápido demais.E quando cheguei no fim...

This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday  
(Esse é o nosso momento, você e eu olhamos pra cima  
Alguém está olhando por nós  
Me mantenha por perto  
Perto de você todos os dias)

Eu quero viver pra sempre com James Potter.Quero me casar,ter filhos,morrer...Será que é pedir demais,Mérlim?Mas é que está tudo acontencendo muito...

Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me  
(Lugar nenhum  
Em lugar nenhum da terra gostaria de estar  
Ninguém pode tirar isso da gente)

...Rapido.Eu gostaria de ficar aqui com ele pra sempre.Mas isso não é possivél.

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)

(Você me mostrou que sua fé não é cega  
Não preciso de asas para me ajudar a voar  
Milagres acontecem, era uma vez  
Quando você acreditou  
(milagres acontecem)  
Quero dizer...estamos falando de James Potter,o maior galinha(tirando Sirius Black,claro!)de toda a Hogwarts!

You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe  
(Você trouxe os sonhos à luz  
Dar uma chance a nós dois era uma boa  
As coisas vão vir em breve  
Quando você acreditou)

Nem acredito que eu estou na Grifinória,a casa dos corajososos.Isso...tenho que honrar a minha casa...assim que esssa música acabar...

When you believe)  
The soul is a shining light  
(When you believe)  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way  
((quando você acreditar)  
Esta alma está radiante  
(quando você acreditar)  
O coração tem o desejo de lutar  
Você pode fazer tudo, não tenho medo  
Nós vamos encontrar nosso caminho)

...Eu vou chegar pra ele e vou falar tudo o que eu sinto.Isso mesmo.Eu vou me abrir com ele.Se ele não me quiser?Paciência...tem um monte de outros meninos que quer...(mas nenhum deles chaga aos pés do James)

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)

(Você me mostrou que sua fé não é cega  
Não preciso de asas para me ajudar a voar  
Milagres acontecem, era uma vez  
Quando você acreditou  
(milagres acontecem)  
certo,assim que essa música acabar eu falo com ele.Nem me importo com a possibilidade de levar o maior fora de toda a minha vida do único cara,em toda a minha vida,que eu cheguei a pensar em CASAR.Eu,Lily Evans,CASANDO?Só mesmo o James pra me deixar assim(eu pensei mesmo isso?)

You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe  
(Você trouxe os sonhos à luz  
Dar uma chance a nós dois era uma boa  
As coisas vão vir em breve  
Quando você acreditou)

O QUÊ?COMO ASSIM A MÚSICA JÁ TERMINOU?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bem...agora só restava esperar.Ainda não descobri como dançar uma música com a Lily vai me fazer conquistar ela...se isso não deu certo as meninas falaram que vão por em prática a parte B do plano,assim que voltarem de férias.Embora elas tenham certeza que não vão prescisar.Ok.A música acabou...sei que eu não combinem isso com as meninas(não tava no plano nem nada)mas eu presciso dizer isso a ela.

-Lily...olha...Você pode provavelmente não querer mais falar comigo nunca mais...é so que eu tenho que te dizer isso.

Droga!Porque ela tem que me olhar assim?Será que ela sabe que me hipnotiza com esses olhos?

- Eu..no ínicio,eu admito.Você foi só um desafio...você foi a primeira garota que se recusou a sair comigo...e eu tinha que te conquistar,era questão de honra.Eu sei é besta...mas naquela epóca eu era um imbecil completo e você teve toda razão em me chamar de hipócrita e de trasgo,também.Depois...com o tempo...eu passei a te observar melhor.Você era..é..tão doce...e tão inteligente...enfim.Você é diferente das garotas com quem eu já fiquei...porque você é especial.E eu percebir isso aos poucos e o que eu sinto por você acabou se transformando de uma obsessão besta e sem sentido a...a...amor.Então é isso...pode agora gritar comigo e dizer que nunca vai sair comigo e que nunca me amou e nunca vai ma amar.Mas,eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo e sempre vou te amar e que eu espero,sinceramente.Que você seja feliz.É o que eu mais quero na vida...ver você feliz...e te fazer feliz.Mas se eu não posso te fazer feliz,eu quero pelo menos te ver feliz.então...não fique triste como você estava agora há pouco quando eu te chamei pra te dançar.Quando eu te vejo triste eu...fico triste também.Então...é isso.eu...já vou indo.

E estva me virando pra ir embora quando ela me puxou pelo braço e me virou fazendo com que eu ficasse de frente pra ela...

- James...eu te amo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- James...eu te amo.

Simples assim.Eu te amo.Eu sobi as escadas rapido demais e escancarei a porta...só não sei se o que eu vou ver vai ser...bom.

-Mesmo?De verdade?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Não sei muito bem quem começou o beijo primeiro.Só sei que no final eu estava beijando James Potter no meio do Salão Principal e na frente de todo mundo,incluindo os professores(tenho a imprenssão que vi com o canto do olho o Prof.Dumbledore sorri).E quer saber de uma coisa?Eu não tou nem aí...eu o amo...ele me ama.O que mais eu poderia querer?Eu estava no melhor lugar do mundo.Nos braços de James Potter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eu estava beijando Lily Evans!Ou ela estava me beijando...não me lembro muito bem quem começou o beijo...quando senti alguém cutucar o meu braço.Era o Wortmail.

-Hãnh...James?

Ele olhava pra mim e pra Lily que arrumava o vestido.Espero que ele tenha me interrompido por um bom motivo.

-Eu...só...achei que você ia gostar de saber...-ele torcia as mãos como quando acontece quando ele fica nervoso.-Você ganhou a aposta.

Ao falar a apalavra aposta a Lily se virou pro Peter rapidamente.Mas que raios de aposta é essa?A LILY deve achar que eu apostei que iria beija-la.

-Que aposta que o James ganhou,Peter?- a Lily perguntou calmemente

-Ah...é que o Frank ouviu o jogo d equadribol no rádio.O Pudlemere United ganhou.

EXISTE UM CARA MAIS SORTUDO DO QUE EU?EXISTE,EXISTE?CONQUIATO A MULHER DOS MEUS SONHOS E O MEU TIME AGORA VAI PRA FINAL DO CAMPEONTAO!

Ahá!Eu disse que milagres aconteciam pro Sirius quando ele falou que só um milagre pro meu time ganhar.E agora,hein Sirius?Quem ganhou?Quem ganhou?

Definitivamente,milagres acontecem.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

N/A:Bem... e aqui termina a minha primeira J/L.O que acharam do final da fic?Gostaram?Acharam que podia ser diferente em alguma cena?

Mandem-me uma review falando!Eu ADORARIA receber uma review...Sério!Adoro receber reviews(e quem não gosta?)então...deixem-me feliz,tah?

Respondendo as reviews que eu recebi...

Morgana:MANINHA!Que bom que você gostou da minha fic e que ficou orgulhosa da sua mana aqui.O beijo que toda garota gostaria de receber?Rs

É...foi mais ou menos o que a Faella disse...Aqui está o último capitulo,viu?Você que me atentou tanto pra eu postar ele logo...

Lulu Star:Eu realmente queria ter feito teatro ma snão deu...e sim,você tem razão!O primeiro ano do ensino médio é muito dificil(Lyla que está na mesma série e pena pra estudar pras provas).Quanto a Lily e o James serem Oberon e Titânia eu nem pensei muito nisso...porque sendo que o casal principal era Hérmia e Lisandro eu achei melhor coloca-los para serem a Lily eo James já que este iria tentar ganhar o pale principal de qualquer jeito mesmo...

Espero que tenham gostado da fci e deixem uma review!Talvez eu veja vocês na próxima fic que eu postar...

Rs

Beijos e agradecendo a todos que leram e comentaram(ou não) na minha fic, e é claro as minhas amigas:MoniMione,Aninha,Pads e Faella pra quem essa fic foi feita especialmente.E a minha maninha caçula Morgana,

L.E.H


End file.
